4001: a space odyssey
by Die already87
Summary: well i've fixed my computer and i can finally download my own storys*did you ever wonder how Teela became A goddess read this and find out some Russian in here pardon if you can't make out the words and this the same story that ElfMaidenOfLight posted fo
1. Discovery

**__**

Written by: DIEALREADY! 87

Disclaimer: all characters, names and ideas are copyrighted Yukiru Sugisaki or Arthur C. Clarke (writer of books such as lost worlds of 2001,imperial earth etc. etc) please do not copy or take with out my permission thank you!

Characters: Dr. Teela Zain Elmes, Keahi Coleman, and Dr. Mike Crawford, Dr. Chandra, Elias and healteage, Tatiana Enna 

So read review and enjoy! ^_^`and please excuse my grammar I suck at writing!

4001:A Space Odyssey

**I*Discovery**

It was a beautiful site to see Earth from space, thought the young teal haired Teela Zain elmes as she starred out of the space ships window but this thought was broken when a young stewardess said 

"Good morning miss Elmes, we haven't seen you here in a while"

Teela with a little smile said

"Thank you" as soon as the stewardess left she turned to look out of window and saw a large round spinning space station. Then she re fixed her view to the front of the cabin it was rather small like an airplane and empty too a few minutes later a voice came over an intercom and announced 

"Attention all passenger we will be docking with the space station px39 please stay seated during this time thank you!" 

Teela just looked on with a sad expression on her face as she turned back to the window most of it was filled with view of the space station and they where docking very slowly with colony px39 and she stood up grabbed a small duffle bag and walked out the door in side the crowded colony space port terminal she ran into Dr. Mike Crawford.

"Awe good morning Dr. Elmes what brings you back here to px39" 

Teela with a shocked face "O good morning Dr. Crawford, I'm here for a NASA meeting what brings you here as well?"Dr. Crawford with a little smile "I'm here for the same thing"

Really thought Teela with a surprised look on her face "But you don't work for NASA why did they call you?"

Dr. Crawford still with that grin "Well as far as I know they want me to be the head scientist for the Discovery mission"

Teela still with a surprised face "That's great for you!, Congratulations but if your lead scientist why did they call me?"

"Well I don't know lets find out," Dr. Crawford said as he opened a door. 

It was a small room with 2 men and 2 women one man had long black hair the other had short brown hair. One woman looked really young not even out of high school the other one was just a little older and more mature looking but they both had teal colored hair. Dr. Crawford and Teela both took their seats at the table then another man walked in said 

"I apologize for my lateness but lets get started shall we" As he said this every one got handed a manila folder except the man with the long hair.

"Okay as we all know the Discovery 1 space ship is being built in orbit and will be completed soon"

"This meetings soul purpose is to gather the crew" 

"Now if you look in the folders I've given you you'll find the mission objectives in this order 

To reach unknown planetary system (A.K.A. Zion)

To land on planet using the lunar landing probe

If it seems advisable, and mission control concurs, to stay longer for closer inspection.

To carry out a survey of Zion and its moons as far as this is compatible with above objectives.

It is realized that unforeseen circumstances may require a change of priorities, or even make it impossible to achieve some of these objectives. Now are there any questions on how this goes?"

Every one in unison answered "No"

"Okay now also in this folder is the Discovery 1s crew, Dr. Teela Zain Elmes acting mission commander and ships doctor, Keahi Coleman maintenance-engineer, Dr. mike Crawford acting lead scientist, Healtage exercises guide, Elias Nutrition guide, You will also have Russian cosmonauts, Tatiana Enna Engineering-propulsion, and Dr. Alexander Kovalev engineering-communication"

"The GISS Discovery1 will leave for Zion in one month you are dismissed"

At this every one stood up and exited the room slowly Dr. Crawford asked "Would you like something to eat Teela or rather drink?"

Teela with a serious face answered "Yes I would be delighted, you do know that from this point on you're only supposed take in liquids because when you're put in hibernation for the trip"

Dr. Crawford with a slightly puzzled face"O yes I've never been put into hibernation before"

Teela with a smile "don't worries it's not that bad you wont even realize you were sleeping until your re-awakened "

Still with a puzzled face "I Guess so what do you want to drink"

With a surprised face "O ummmmmm I'll have a coke"

When they both got their drinks they sat a table by the large window in the food court as Teela looked out the window she could see the moon and not to far away from that was the Discovery1 it looked small from here but you could still make out its shape the living quarters in the front was like surf board shape with a long pole sticking out the back and at the end there was the main propulsion rockets shape like a box with small cones sticking out of it.

Even though the launch was in a month the ship was still being built the living quarters were finished but AE 35 antenna still need to be put on. After that they need to put on the two liquid O2 fuel tanks. When they completed that they then had to attach the large booster rockets that would be used to bring the Discovery1 up to a good speed and then shed to drop excise weight.

As the month turned into weeks and the weeks into days and the days into hours Dr. Teela Zain Elmes found her self on a small shuttle with the crew of Discovery1 as the shuttle got closer to the Discovery you could see its true size it was huge a Behemoth it had a sleek white hull like a sports car and on the living quarters in bold letters it said **DISCOVERY 1**. When the shuttle docked with the discovery they opened a hatch and every one glided there way into the zero G environment of the Discovery they where met by maintenance-engineer Keahi Coleman who with the two Russian cosmonauts where brought up earlier to do safety checks. "Welcome aboard the Discovery1"

But as Teela came in he stood up the best he could in zero gravity and saluted her. "Ma'am welcome aboard"

Teela saluted him back and said "thank you"

After this she made her way to the bridge there she found Tatiana Enna she did the same as keahi "welcome aboard Ma'am"

This time Teela gave a slight nod "how is every thing doing? Tatiana"

With her Russian accent "every thing is a hundred percent and please call me Tanya"

Then she heard strange voice "Every thing is doing fine fuel cells hundred percent, booster rockets are attached and seem functional the AE 35 antenna working a hundred percent" 

Teela with a puzzled face "What is that?

The mysterious voice answered, "I am a HAL 9000 computer I'm in charge of all of the discovery's navigation and radio systems, good evening Dr. Elmes"

Still with a puzzled face "Good evening Hal I will be going to my quarters now"

At this she made her way floating down the hall to her quarters it was a small triangle shaped room with a desk and bed on the left side. She dropped her duffle bag on her bed. And then she toured the ship. It took half an hour but it was well worth it she got more acquainted with crew when she finished it was about 20 minutes before launch so she made her way to the bridge. There she strapped her self to her seat by then every one had taken a seat on the bridge and got prepared for launch.

"T-10 minutes we have a go for main engine start "said keahi 

At this the engines started an we started to creep slowly towards earth we kept getting closer and closer and we started go faster and faster when we were close enough and fast enough we stated the first stage of booster rockets you could feel the force being put on your body. Teela looked out side to see the Earth as we rushed by it and headed out in to deep space a few minutes later over the roar of the engines Keahi announced "Dumping first stage boosters in 5…4…3…2…1dumping boosters"

When he said this there was a jolt that sand every one forward then keahi pushed a button on the control panel every one went flying back up 

"Second stage boosters are go" said keahi 

Just then they went rushing pass the moon a few minutes later keahi dumped the second stage boosters. We weren't going as fast but the ship cared the momentum from the boosters, as Teela looked out the window the earth got smaller and smaller. In the sick bay Teela met Dr. Crawford, Elia and Healteage she examined all three because they would all be put in hibernation. Teela heard a growl from Dr. Crawford's stomach she giggled "I know how it feels to only drink liquids for a month" 

Dr. Crawford just gave a little laugh and said "So what is it really like to be in hibernation?" 

Teela with a smile "I can't exactly tell you I've always fallen a sleep" 

Dr. Crawford gave another laugh "You know what why don't you go to section J12 its an observation deck." 

Just as she said this she gave dr. Crawford a shoot. Afterwards dr. Crawford went to the observation deck there he found elia and healteage looking at the far away Earth but he didn't recognized it, but then it hit him it was up side down Dr Crawford thought those poor people falling of the face of the Earth.

Okay so this concludes our first chapter sorry if these was to long for ya and please excuse my grammar I suck at writing! so any way read+review thank you^_^`


	2. Awakening

__

Chapter two yeah thanks for those who wrote comments any way chapter two Awakening R+R excuse my grammar it does suck!

****

4001:A Space Odyssey

II* Awakening

And they told us we wouldn't dream, thought Mike Crawford, more with surprise than annoyance. The glorious pink glow that surrounded him was very soothing; it reminded him of barbecues and the crackling of logs of Christmas fires. But there was no warmth; indeed, he felt a distinct coldness.

_Voices were murmuring, just to softly for him to understand the words. They became louder-but still he could not understand._

"Surely," he said in sudden amazement, "I can't be dreaming in Russian!"

"No, Mike," answered a woman's voice. "You're not dreaming. It's time to get out of bed."

The lovely glow faded; he opened his eyes, and had a blurred glimpse of a flashlight being withdrawn from his face. He was lying on a couch, held against it by elastic webbings; figures were standing around him, but they were too out of focus to identify.

Gentle fingers closed his eyelids and massaged his forehead.

"Don't exert yourself. Breathe deeply…again…that's right…now how do you feel?"

"I don't know …strange…light-headed…and hungry."

"That's a good sign. Do you know where you are? You can open your eyes now."

The figures came into focus-first Teela zain elmes then Keahi. But something had happened to Teela since had seen her, only what felt like an hour ago. When Dr. Crawford identified the cause, it was almost a physical shock.

"You cut your hair!"

"I hope you think it's an improvement. I can't say the same about your beard."

Dr. Crawford lifted his hand to his face, finding that he had to make a conscious effort to plan every stage of the movement. His chin was covered with short stubble- hair a two or three days' growth. In hibernation, hair grew only at a hundredth of its normal rate…

"So I made it," he said, "we've arrived at Zion."

Teela looked at him somberly, then glanced at Keahi, who gave a barely perceptible nod. 

"no Dr. Crawford," she said. "we're still a couple of weeks away. Don't be alarmed-the ship is fine, and everything's running normally. But mission control asked us to wake you up ahead of schedule. We've come to believe that HAL has developed some sort of glitch."

"A problem with HAL what sort of problem?" said Dr. Crawford with a serious face.

"well Doctor, HAL insists that there's something wrong with the AE35 antenna a problem that neither us or mission control can find we have the unit on the bridge doctor." Said Keahi with some determination.

as Teela, Keahi and Dr Crawford made their way to the bridge, passing an observation window Dr. Crawford could see the planet Zion still a far way off. When they reached the bridge there on the consul was a small cylinder that looked like a water bottle as Dr Crawford picked up the cylinder he noticed how cold it felt against his skin, after a while of examining the cylinder he concluded just like every one else that there was nothing wrong with it, it was working perfectly. Then HAL abruptly interrupted Dr. Crawford and said 

"the AE35 rotating unit is absolutely broken and must be replaced, I have had many situations like this and problems have occurred because of human error, may I suggest that we re-install the Unit and wait for it to break I still have the most assurance on the completion of this mission"

it took Dr. Crawford a few hours to examine the rotary motor, so when he looked out of the bridge windows for the first time since he started Zion was much closer so close you could make out land formations on the surface it had greens, yellows, blues, whites and if you really looked close some reddish colors too you could also see Zion's many moons such as Io, Callisto, Europa, Iapetus, Ganymede, Sol2, and many more[which I can't remember at the moment]. As dr. Crawford stared out of the window Teela came up be hind him and grabbed his shoulder and ordered him to his quarters being a respectful man he did so, in his room he laid down attached to his bed elastic straps he closed his eyes and fell a sleep for a few minutes to here the loud roar of the discovery's engines. When he heard this he made his way to the observation deck and he could see Zion filling the sky as the discovery began to orbit at the Lagrange of Io and Zion it was beautiful site because on the left there was the large and stunning site of Zion and on the right there was the small and ugly volcanic Io spouting sulfur out of its volcanic surface once every so often and straight ahead the vast empty ness of space and once in a while you could see the moons callisto, Europa, and Ganymede dead head as well. 

A few weeks later they awakened Elias and Healteage, in side the ward room/observation deck they had a party with wine sandwiches and a small cake for the whole crew that night they all got drunk and sober so drunk that nobody even knew how to float in zero gee anymore.

The next day everyone seemed rather dead but still alive especially that very day was the same day they were to launch the discovery Lander on to the surface. the Lander looked like a dome with four legs sticking out of the back and a box, which was LM landing module, the dome was the heat shield.

Dr. Crawford looked really nervous compared to the two Russians going down with him, when the time finally came to launch everyone inside the LM could feel slight jolt as one of the four doors hidden under the ship opened and ejected the LM towards Zion. At the right distance the main boosters fired and hurdled the LM into Zion's atmosphere. In side the Discovery everyone cheered as a long trail of flames and smoke could be seen out side the window, as the LM came out of the upper atmosphere and into regular airspace the ship flipped over and exposing the legs of the ship to the ground the heat shield flew of and parachutes opened to slow the craft. The LM came a sudden but gentle stop as it hit the ground. 

Back on the Discovery every one was cheering until Teela ordered for silence she was listening along with every one else to a message it said:

"This Discovery1 ground crew we have safely landed on the surface we'll be setting up so we won't have much talking time so we'll be in touch with you when you reach the moon callisto"

After that every one began to clap and cheer but this soon died down as every one aboard got ready to leave Lagrange and explore all the moons of Zion. 

Okay so that's chapter two and if any of you didn't get the zero gee thing that means there's no gravity your weight less you literary float so yeah you know the deal R+R thank you have a nice day 


	3. The Worlds of Zion

**__**

4001:A Space Odyssey

III*The Worlds of Zion

The ship had gained way as it headed out to the gravitational no-mans land where the four outer moons Sinope, Pasiphae, Anake, and Carme wobbled along there retrograde and wildly ecentric orbits. Undoubtedly captured asteroids, and completely irregular in shape. The jagged, splintered rocks of no interest to anyone except planetary geologist, their allegiance wavered continually between sun and Zion. One day, the sun would recapture them completely.

But Zion might retain the second group of four, at half the distance of the others. Elara, Lysithea, Himalia, and Leda were fairly close together, and lying in almost the same plane. There was speculation that they had once been part of a single body; if so, the parent would have been barely a hundred kilometers across. 

Though only Carme and Leda came close enough to show disk visible to the naked eye, they were greeted like old friends. Here was the first landfall after the longest sea voyage the offshore islands of Zion.

Zion was already larger then the moon in the skies of earth, and the giant inner satellites could be clearly seen moving round it. They all showed noticeable disks still to far away for any markings to be seen. The eternal ballet they performed-disappearing behind Zion, reappearing to transit the daylight face with their accompanying shadows was an endlessly engaging spectacle. It was one astronomers had watched ever since Galileo had first glimpsed it exactly four centuries ago; but the crew of Discovery were the only living men and women to have seen it with unaided eyes.

The interminable chess games had ceased; off duty hours were spent at the telescopes, or in earnest conversations, or listening to music, usually while gazing at the view outside. And at least one shipboard romance had reached a culmination: the frequent disappearance of Keahi Coleman and Elia was the subject of much good-natured banter.

They were, thought Teela, an oddly matched pair. Keahi was a big, handsome blond who had been a champion gymnast, reaching the finals of the 4000 Olympics. Though in his early twenties, he had an open-faced almost boyish expression. This was not altogether misleading; despite his brilliant engineering record, he often struck Teela as naïve and unsophisticated one of those people whom are pleasant to talk to, but not for too long. Outside his own field of undoubted expertise he was engaging but rather shallow.

Elia- at nineteen, the youngest on board was still something of a mystery. Since no one wished to talk about it, Teela had never raised the subject of her injures, and her Washington sources could provide no information. Obviously she had been involved in some serious accident, but it might have been nothing more strangely than a car crash. The theory that she had been on a secret space mission still part of popular mythology outside the U.S.S.R. could be ruled out. Thanks to the global tracking networks, no such thing could have been possible for fifty years.

In addition to her physical and doubtless psychological scars, Elia labored under yet another handicap. She was a last minute replacement, and everyone knew it. Irena Yakunia was to be original dietician aboard Discovery before the unfortunate argument with a hang glider broke too many bones.

Every day at 1800 GMT the crew of four gathered in the tiny common room that separated the flight deck from the galley and sleeping quarters. The circular table at its center was just big enough for five people to squeeze around; when the ground crew returned it would be un able to accommodate everyone and two extra seats would be fitted somewhere else.

Typical items on the nonexistent agenda were request for changes in the menu, appeals for more private time with earth, suggested movie programs, exchange of news and gossip, and good-natured needling of the heavily outnumbered male contingent. Things would change, Keahi warned them, when the ground crew came back up his odds would improve from 1 in 3 to 3 in 4. He did not mention his private belief that Dr. Crawford could outtalk or outshoot any three other people aboard.

When she was not sleeping, much of Teelas own time was spent in the common room partly because its small ness it was less claustrophobic than her own tiny cubicle. It was also cheerfully decorated, all available flat surfaces being covered with photos of beautiful land- and seascapes, sporting events, portraits of popular video stars, and other reminders of earth. Pride of place, however, was given to an original Leonov painting-his 1965 study "near the moon" made in the same year when, as a young lieutenant-colonel, he left Voshkod II and became the first man in history to perform a extravehicular excursion.

Clearly the work of a talented amateur, rather than a professional, it showed the cratered edge of the moon with beautiful Sinus Iridum bay of rainbows in the foreground. Looming monstrously above the lunar horizon was the thin crescent of earth, embracing the darkened night side of the planet. Beyond that blazed the sun, the streamers of the corona reaching out into space for millions of kilometers around it.

Teela zain elmes admired the painting, but she also regarded it with mixed feelings. She could not forget that most of the crew didn't know of the painting significance. 


End file.
